The Beginning of the Rest of their Lives
by Sally looking for my Jack
Summary: It's the beginning of 6th year for Lily, her friends and The Marauders. This is the year where fun is limitless and friendships have no boundaries. The year where, you find out who and what is really important, and how much happiness and suffering can com


A/n: This is I think, my second Harry Potter fic. It is once again Lily/James and SiriusOC and RemusOC.

P.S. This is all set in present time ok? Good.

Disclaimer: Psh.

Summary: It is Lily, her two best friends, and The Marauders 6th year at Hogwarts. This is the year where fun is limitless and friendships have no boundaries. The year where, you find out who and what is really and important, and how much happiness and suffering can come from love. Basically:

Life isn't measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away.

Lily Evans, a girl of 16 with vivid emerald colored almond-shaped eyes, and tendrils of shoulder blade length auburn red hair, quickly rushed, or as quickly as you can with a large trunk, toward the scarlet steam engine that was waiting to take her and many other students off to a new year at Hogwarts.

Once on the train, Lily walked towards the compartments at the end of the train to find her two best friends. She found them sitting in the compartment at the end, but the site was not one she normally saw or wanted to see.

Yes, her friends where there but so were some other people.

Her best friend, Cadence Rebekah Jolie Barker, was sitting in one of the corners of the compartment.

Cadence was a very pretty girl. She had lustrous deep brown hair with natural high lights that was remarkably straight, but curled slightly at the ends. As if to match her beautiful hair, Cadence had chocolate brown eyes and a clear complexion. She was a soft peach color, with a natural glow about her. The most beautiful thing about her though, would always be her remarkably full, dark peach lips.

Although Cadence looked elegant and almost angelic on the outside her personality was the polar opposite.

Cadence was loud, reckless, and her motto was: If it's scary and exciting and you cant die while doing it, you're at least going to break a bone or shit yourself while doing it.

She was a total flirt, loved to pull pranks, and, could make anybody laugh, even at the most inappropriate times.

Lily's other best friend, Shanna Elvira Marley, was quite different from Cadence.

Shanna had silky, light blonde hair that came to her armpits. She had hazel eyes and creamy, yet subtly tan skin. She was 5'8 making her shorter than Cadence, who stood tall at 5'10 and taller than Lily, who was only 5'6.

Shanna would follow Cadence along on her adventures but she loved to draw. She could sit for hours in a comfortable chair and just draw.

Lily never quite actually understood how she and the two girls had become friends but the memory was always fresh in her mind.

_A nervous eleven-year-old Lily Evans cautiously walked onto the Hogwarts express, looking for a place to sit. She quickly walked towards the end of the train, seeing that all the other compartments were full._

_She came upon an empty compartment and quickly sat down, pulling out one of her schoolbooks to read. She had gotten no more than 20 pages into _Hogwarts: A history _when two girls came bursting into the compartment._

"_Listen here you dumb blonde!" Shouted a pretty brunette, " I was in here first, so pick up your coloring books and go!" "You listen here you wanna-be! I was in here long before you showed up! SO why don't you pick up your pieces of wood and your "songs" and you go?" The blonde shouted back._

"_Um, excuse me," Lily said nervously, "why don't we all just share the compartment? There's more than enough room." The brunette looked at Lily as if she were crazy, the blonde merely nodded her head and sat down. The brunette shortly followed after her._

"_I'm Shanna Marley by the way." The blonde said, holding out her hand. "Lily Evans," Lily replied, shaking her out stretched hand._

"_Cadence Barker," The Brunette said, holding out her hand as well. "Lily Evans," Lily said once again, shaking the out stretched hand._

_After the greetings had been finished Lily looked at the two girls and asked, "How long have you two known each other?" "Uh, about, 5 minutes." Shanna said laughing._

"_We haven't been properly introduced," She said looking at Cadence, "I'm Shanna Marley." "Oh Shane! Lets never fight again! I'm so sorry!" Cadence said, tightly hugging a scared looking Shanna._

_After Cadence had calmed down, the girls started to talk, each knowing it was the beginning of a long friendship._

Lily quickly snapped out of the memory and looked at the people in the compartment, who were now looking at her. "What?" Lily asked, curious. "You were having the memory about the first time we met weren't you?" Cadence said, more stating than asking. "Shut up Cadence." Lily said laughing.

"What are they doing in here?" Lily asked, her mood quickly changing.

By "they" Lily meant The Marauders.

(A.N, I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to write about the Marauders appearance etc. Everyone already knows and if you don't, e-mail me and I'll tell you.)

"Well Lil, looks to me like they're sitting." Shanna replied cheekily. "Don't get sarcastic with me, _Shane._" Lily said, using the nickname that she hated. Shanna, for some unknown reason, only allowed Cadence to call her Shane.

"Why _are _they sitting here?" Cadence asked confused. "Because Cadence, there's no where else for them to sit." Shanna said, laughing at her friends' confusion.

15 minutes later, after Lily had insisted upon everyone re-arranging the seating so she didn't have to sit near that "bloody Potter", everyone had settled into his or her 'Lily assigned seat'.

Shanna, who had previously been next to Cadence, was now on the other side if the compartment, next to James. Remus sat next to James who was "truly offended by this act".

Lily sat across from Shanna with Peter next to her. Sirius sat next to Cadence, who was still in her seat in the corner next to the window. She claimed she refused to move because then she was supporting Lily's procrastination of her future relationship with James.

Lily had only snorted at this comment, leaving her there because she was "going off the deep end".

15 minutes into the ride everyone was busy doing their own thing.

Peter was sitting on the floor eating sweets, Lily was reading _Hogwarts: A History _again and Remus was reading a book about werewolves (hmm I wonder why?).

Shanna was drawing in her sketchbook and James was drawing up new Quidditch plans for the season, and Sirius was losing his mind.

Cadence had decided to take a nap and once she had fallen asleep she ended up shifting towards the best substitute for a pillow, i.e. Sirius. Normally, Sirius would have been fine with having a beautiful girl lie on him but not this time.

Cadence had fallen asleep with something Lily called "Head Phones" on. Very loud music seemed to be coming out of them and every time he tried to take out these "head phones" Cadence would shift even farther onto him.

Sirius didn't think she could be much more on him though. Her head was on his chest and she had draped her arm over him, making him stuck like that. Which turned out bad for Sirius because he had to use the restroom awfully bad.

Finally when Sirius could take it know more he shouted, "" I'm don't, that's it, I'm going to the loo!" Which earned him thoroughly confused looks from everyone else.

He began to lift Cadence off of him when Lily and Shanna jumped up. "No! You-" Lily began, but was too late as Cadence woke up. "-want to do that." Shanna finished, sighing loudly and sitting back down.

Cadence looked around quickly and then spotted Sirius who was trying to sneak out to the restroom. "YOU!" She yelled accusingly at Sirius. "You woke me up you big git! Why would you do that? Now the whole trip is ruined because I didn't get enough sleep!" Cadence finished by pushing past Sirius who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled after her, "Where are you going?" "To the loo, smart ass!" She yelled back.

Sirius sat down on the compartment floor and began to cry softly.

And that's when it happened.

"Lily?" James asked as he put away his Quidditch plans. "I was wondering, would you _not _go out with me sometime." "No Potter," She said never glancing up from her book, not realizing James' question.

James sat there with a wry smile on his face, "3, 2, 1."

Shanna dropped her book and pen, Remus slammed his book shut, Sirius looked up, and Peter choked on his chocolate frog.

"Oh. My. God. It's finally happened." Shanna said.

"So then Lily, how about the first Hogsmead trip of the month?" James asked, "Potter I already said," And then she realized what she had said and what James had said.

That seemed to be the moment that Cadence decided to come back from the restroom muttering something about "Scared first years and their wands."

Sirius who had needed to use the restroom so bad did not get up. Everyone else didn't say a word and that's when Cadence realized it.

"Fuck a duck, it happened and I wasn't here?" She said, exasperated.

A/N: Please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be out soon (depending on how many review I get, mind you!)!

Caroline

Football is a poor excuse for boys to touch each other in inappropriate places.


End file.
